Precious Posession
by lilianthorn
Summary: Draco finds something that lets him spy on anyone, he ends up watching someone he never dreamed he'd find so interesting. incest


_This story is my Valentine._

_It is dedicated to those I cherish, honor and admire. It is dedicated to my muses both fictional and real and to my need to create._

_To the Dragon; your words are ambrosial_

_To Ma Kali; your words are Holy Communion_

_To my White Tiger; your waking sounds are music to my soul_

_To my Ferret; your blood pumps sweet for me alone_

_To my Golden Dragon; your heart is heard through any other sound and you can never be lost._

_To all those who've helped me out of my shell and given me the strength to trust my intuition._

**Precious Possession**

For years the one object that Draco held as his most prized object was something he'd found by accident on one of his pre-adolescent explorations of a long dis-used attic at Malfoy Manor. It appeared to be a simple crystal ball, but as he had held it up and looked through, his hand had turned and he discovered its magical use; it could let him see through things. If he turned the ball forward the view went through objects before him, if he turned it backwards it backed up even to the point of letting him see behind him. If he turned it to the right, the image in view grew larger, a left turn and it shrunk showing a wider view. The value of such an object had become immediately apparent. He could see if anyone was coming while he got up to mischief. He could see the test sheet of the student in front or behind him. He could see into the girl's dorm.

Then one summer he was in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor and he was scanning and found an interesting sight. His mother lay beside the backyard pool in a swimsuit. Hardly daring to breathe he delicately tipped the orb forward until the swimsuit was no longer a barrier then slipped it to the right zooming in on the spot between her legs. He gasped and stared, such a perfect view of a woman exposed he'd never yet managed. And the girls at school hadn't really had much to offer by way of interesting things to look at. But this...this was forbidden fruit hanging heavy on the vine and he was transfixed.

She turned over and brought one knee up, a tiny adjustment brought her back into focus and he felt his stomach flip. Her skin was slightly damp, the small bits of dark blond hair glistened with sweat and...he wondered. He didn't think about it being his mother, he didn't think about anything but that inviting sex before him. He sat and watched her for at least an hour. That night he found her in her bath and let the orb carry his gaze over the soapy breasts, the tiny pooch of her tummy and her fingers stroking her sex. He found it hard to hold the orb still with his other hand furiously pumping his own organ.

He watched her slip into her nightgown and pull out the vial of sleeping draught she started taking when his father had been carted off to Azkaban. He felt a surge of bitter rage whenever he saw the very real and poignant effects of what happened on her. He knew she suffered. He was contenting himself with watching her drift off to sleep, admiring the way her hair fell, the way her lips twitched even in her sleep and the way her breasts moved. Then she got up. Her eyes were still mostly closed and soon she had stumbled almost hitting the doorjamb. He dropped the orb and ran to her. She was crouched in the hall, unaware of her surroundings.

She looked up at him when he reached to help her. "Lucius! There you are, come to bed...please!"

Draco opened his mouth to correct her, then closed it. His hair had gotten long enough for him to tuck behind his ears so he guessed it wasn't impossible that she might mistake him for his father. He followed obediently and once at the bed she turned and suddenly kissed him.

Jolts of terror, heat, shock and temptation rushed through him at once. He hesitated, unsure if he should allow her to continue, but the intense tightening of his groin made up his mind. She had felt it pressing against her belly and chuckled into his mouth, reaching to free him from his pajamas. He reached down to untie the pants while she slipped out of her nightgown and climbed onto the bed, getting on her hands and knees and wiggling her ass suggestively. Draco was aghast watching her. "Fuuuuuuck" he sighed and climbed up behind her. His eyes were goggling at her but his member was twitching, very much ready for him to get on with it. He took a breath and plunged.

When her heat enveloped him his head swam. He'd never felt anything so sublime. He decided then and there that his hand would never again be enough. He'd found heaven and heaven was slapping its ass on his thighs and clawing at him to really pound her hard. He came hard after the third thrust groaning, "Oh gods mother, you're so good!" _Shit shit shit_, he thought, _why did I say that_?

She stopped moving, he heard only her heavy breathing then a low growl, "what?" He was still hard and deep inside her.

"Nothing." he said quickly. He began moving again slowly, never losing his erection. She pulled him out and turned over looking up at him. He felt his veins turn to ice as her eyes drifted over his face. She_ must _have noticed, she _must_ realize. But she just slid down and reached up to his shoulder to pull him down to her again. He adjusted her hips then slid himself into her again. She had her arms around his neck and her legs tightened around his ass, pulling him and directing his pace. Her hips rolled and her muscles clamped down on him rhythmically.

This time he was able to hold out, fucking her deep and hard until she had thrown back her head and her thighs shook and her body convulsed. Then he let himself go, his second orgasm was far more intense than the first and he didn't blurt out anything, he just groaned and yelled with her, shooting hard as deep inside her as he could go.

Finally they lay still, sweaty skin sticking and both panting. He got off of her and slid behind her, letting her roll onto her side. He pulled the blanket over her. He waited until her breathing slowed and was even before he slipped out, scooped up his pajamas and went to his own room. He was trembling when he got there. "I just fucked my mother!" he thought in shock.

In the morning he groggily went downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen sipping tea. She greeted him warmly. He sat at the table and she brought him a muffin. He poked at it, "what is it?"

"Blueberry."

"Ok." then suddenly the memory of the previous night blossomed in his mind like a crocus appearing in a patch of snow. He felt his face get hot. She was looking at him which wasn't helping. She reached over to fiddle with his hair, frowning slightly.

"You need a haircut." she said.

"You need to stop taking sleeping drafts." he blurted out. She glared at him.

"What do you know about it?" she spat back scathingly. He just shook his head. She sat back down and frowned at her tea in silence. He tore off a bit of muffin and bit it then set the rest down.

"I'm not hungry," he said and got up, going back to his room. He took out the orb and found her. She sat still for a while then reached over and took the bit of muffin he'd bit from and put it in her mouth. Then she started crying. He frowned thinking it was probably not the muffin she was crying over.

_She knows_, he thought. His stomach tied itself in knots. He wondered if he should confront her. He became worried when she got up and started throwing her cup, his plate and anything else within reach at the windows. He ran back to the kitchen.

"Mother!" he cried.

She turned towards him with the fruit bowl in her hands and sent it flying at his head. He duck and grabbed her. Soon he had her hands pinned behind her and was cradling her face with the other. "Shhh, mother, calm yourself!"

Her cheeks were red and blotchy and her eyes ringed with wet lashes, her lips jutted out in a slightly pouty way. "It was **you**!" she cried accusingly.

"Yes, mother. and I'm not sure I believe you didn't know it. I even called you mother and yet you continued." he said very calmly and firmly. Her face crumpled. She let her head fall forward onto his chest. He released her hands and they snaked around him. She was trembling and felt so small to him, so vulnerable.

He scooped up her legs and carried her out. Laying her on a couch in the library, he knelt beside her. Her eyes were pleading and red. He said very softly, "you are the only woman who has ever been pleasing to me. I want to make love to you, now; here. But I want you to be clear about who is loving you. Tell me, do you want this?"

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. He reached up and took her hair out of its twist and ran his fingers through it. Her chest was heaving and she swallowed hard.

"Yes." she whispered. He smiled. She ran her thumb over his cupid's bow mouth and then he claimed her with a kiss.


End file.
